I Belive In You
by Palkiaxzekrom
Summary: A Special story with many romance and adventure so tighten your seat belts and ready few puking bags there will be blood and action here!


Never ending love

_Chapter 1_

_Awakened_

PB: Hi! This is palkrom this is my first story this story is between the legendaries of unova and sinnoh it's about them falling in love. Ash, Dawn, Brock is the extra characters so here I go.

So our hero's is now wandering a scary forest in sinnoh and now they began to know that their lost "Man! Brock admit it were lost." The raven haired boy said as the spiked haired guy lied just not to be embarrassed "Of course not! Ash we're completely not lost!" He said as the blue haired girl suspected the spiked haired guy "Really Brock? I don't think so." She said making the spiked haired guy say the truth till they stopped on an old tower "Brock I'm completely tired of walking let's take a rest and I'm really hungry!" The raven haired boy said angrily at the spiked haired guy "So we're going to set a camp here." The spiked haired guy said as he gather sticks and leaves to set a fire till the blue haired girl noticed the tower has a entrance she go inside and noticed a sculpture of Palkia, Zekrom, Reshiram, Dialga, Kyurem and Giratina Inside the tower and there were gems laying on the ground the blue haired girl picked the pink, blue and gold gems she placed the pink stone on Palkia's arm. Then she placed the blue one on Dialga's chest. And then she placed the last stone on Giratina's head she looked at the other sculptures she called the raven haired boy and spiked haired guy and said "Ash, Brock look at these sculptures they're cool right can you place the other gems on their rightful place the boys nodded they began to pick the other gems and began to place it on the other sculptures. The eyes of the sculptures began to glow the stones began to move as they move the rock skin began to change into real skin the legendary Pokémon's roared as they awakened from their slumber . The three hid as they saw the sculptures change into real Pokémon. Palkia flew around the rocks where they were placed as sculpture she's trying to find the people who awakened them they saw Pikachu's tail waving behind Zekrom's rock Palkia walked towards the rock as she jump up it and she saw the three waving their hands full of fright they were shaking like rattles' Palkia giggled as she talked in nice tone "Hi! I'm Palkia this is Zekrom, Dialga, Reshiram, Kyurem and Giratina" She introduced them to the three human's. Zekrom flew silently at Palkia then he looked at the humans not trusting "I'm not sure Palkia that we can trust them." He said at the pink dragon "Come on Zekrom it's completely safe." She answered it with a smile as the raven haired boy told the giant black dragon that "Zekrom you can trust on us don't worry." He said we a smile the other human's nodded Zekrom had no choice he agreed that he won't suspect them anymore he flew outside and quietly walked a little around the tower Palkia followed him. She smiled at him as she flew right in front of him "Hey! Zekrom don't worry about them besides we're too many for them to fight." She said smiling at him Zekrom turned away because he is so worried about his friends especially he is worried at Palkia because of Palkia's friendly altitude she always gets in trouble that Zekrom don't want to happen to her because he have feelings for her she just hide it because he is always so shy to tell her his feelings so he just keeps quiet and listen to everything she say "I don't know Palkia but if this is your decision I agree to it" He said smiling at her Palkia was so happy she hugged Zekrom then she flew back inside the tower Zekrom has been never hugged by Palkia before as if he want to explode like a bomb of thunder and lightning he smiled then he got back inside the raven haired boy looked at the whole place the little yellow mouse Pokémon followed him "You guys need a new home." He said worried about the giant Pokémons "we'll be fine!" Zekrom disagreed as he chuckled then the tower began to shake "Everybody out of here!" Palkia shouted everyone began to run out of the tower lucky everyone got out safe "Really fine?" The blue haired girl giggled at Zekrom "alright guys let's go!" The raven haired boy commanded everyone to leave the ruins. While walking Palkia noticed Zekrom was far from them at the back walking alone "Seriously are you murmuring?" Palkia said giggling at him "No…." Zekrom looked away from her "Okay. If you say so." She smiled at him then walked away. The raven haired boy looked at a tree it was full of oranges "Oh! Look Dawn, Brock!" The raven haired boy pointed the tree of oranges everyone picks the oranges from the tree the raven haired boy pick most "Oh! Ash! Your such a pig!" the blue haired girl scolded the raven haired boy the raven haired boy smirked "Do you have a problem with that!" He shouted at the blue haired girl mad Piplup and Pikachu went at the middle of the two fighting partners "Pip! Piplup! " Piplup chirped "Pi! Pikachu! "Pikachu squealed. The two stopped fighting then everybody began to eat.

PB:Okay! That was long! It was a good beginning so should I add pearlshipping and mototadashipping leave a comment if no one answers I'll put both okay here comment this things for voting. Hikari: pearlshipping. S&S: mototadashipping. Awesome: Both. So vote if you want I'm gonna put yveltal here so keep your eyes open for the next chapter!


End file.
